1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to monitoring heart beat or pulse rate.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, such monitoring is done using electro-magnetic RF techniques, typically using a harness and with signal transmission through at least one layer of clothing, often a T-shirt. Use of radio frequency, typically about 800 KHz, can give most undesirable interference effects.